turneytimerealityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TTRS Challenge 34: Free Agents
Free Agents is the 34th season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to NBTTRS Solitary. Free Agents took place in Punta del Este, Uruguay with a total of 30 former cast members from the TTRS Franchise competing, along with several cast members new to the series. Unlike other Challenges, Free Agents follows the "every man for themselves" theme where players compete as individuals (although in teams or pairs in some episodes) to become champion. In the end there will be two champions, one from each tier. Production and Casting The season was finalized after a public poll that was opened during Solitary. Applications for Free Agents started the following the Solitary reunion on June 20th, 2015. Applications were open for 4 days after a total of 49 applications were received. The cast was announced on June 25th, 2015. A total of 15 Veterans, 5 One Timers, and 10 Rookies were selected to compete. The competitors competed in their first mission on June 28th, 2015. Cast | |} Format Prior to each challenge, the host will announce to each contestant as to whether a challenge will be declared as either an individual, pair, or team challenge. For pair and team challenges, names are picked by Chatzy—one of each tier, or more for multi-team or pair challenges — that will be designated as captains. For team challenges, the captains will select players that will be split evenly amongst tiers. For pair challenges, the captains will either select players of the opposite tier for challenges that are designated as veteran/rookie pairs, or the same tier for challenges that are designated as same-tier pairs. After each challenge, the winning teams/pairs/players are not only safe from elimination, but will also choose one player of each tier to compete in the elimination round. If a challenge is played in a team or pair format, each member of the winning pair/team is safe from elimination. The remaining players will participate in an elimination vote called "The Draw," in which each player will either flip over a "kill card," which has a skeleton symbol, or a blank card. If a player flips over a blank card, that player saves himself/herself from participating in the elimination, however, if a player flips over the "kill card," that player will face the player of the respective tier that was previously voted by the winning team/pair/individual in the elimination. The winning players of each gender return to the game and have a shot at competing for the win, while the losing veteran and rookie players are eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, players will compete in the final challenge Gameplay 'Challenge Games' * Bridge to Success: Players were divided into 3 Teams of 10, each with 5 Rookies/One-Timers and 5 Veterans. Teams raced to build a human bridge, after at least 5 players laid down as rungs on the bridge, then a remaining standing player could run across. After someone ran a across, then rungs had to run across, but in the order they laid down. Teams were awarded one point for each player that became a rung on the bridge. The team with the most points at the end of 24 hours wins. ** Winners: Team Andrea * Share the Wealth:'''Players were divided in 14 teams of 2, each with 1 Rookie/One-Timer and 1 Veteran. Teams were given 20 coins (10 per each member). They had to give away their coins to the team they wanted to see win the mission. Both teams had to give away their coins to at least two teams. If a team failed to give away their coins or to give them to at least two teams then would be ineligible to win and have their score deducted by 60%. The team with the coins at the end of the mission wins. ** '''Winners: Nick/Carson * Karma Madness: Players were divided into 2 Teams of 13, one with 6 Rookies/One-Timers and 7 Veterans and the other having the vice versa. Teams were given 13 karma amount, they had to have one member submit an answer for each karma amount. Players could only submit one answer, and they had only one submission to do it. Players were given one penalty point for each karma point they were off of the given amount, which then added to their team score. The team with the fewest amount of penalty points at the end of the mission wins. ** Winners: Team Wyatt 'Elimination Games' * Kickoff: Players are competing to kick each other off of their pedestal to score a point. Players had a choice to roundhouse, calf, or push kick. First player to score 3 points in 7 Rounds wins. In the event of a tie after 7 Rounds, the player who kicks the lightest dummy in Sudden Death wins. **'Played Two Times:' Alexandra vs. Jack, AJ vs. Darren * Pointless: Players competed in a version of "Family Feud". Each round, players were given a category and they had to find the correct answers mentioned the least by the public. The player with the lowest total score after 3 rounds wins. **'Played One Time:' Monica vs. Willam * Grape Stompers: Players competed in a game of endurance. Over the course of 4 hours, players will have to stomp on grapes to produce as much grape juice as possible. Every 10 minutes, players will have to send in their stomp, for each second they are late they will lose grape juice that would go into their glass. The player with the most grape juice at the end of 4 hours wins. **'Played One Time:' Chris vs. Paul Game Summary 'Elimination Chart' Category:Seasons Category:MTV Challenges